OSPEK
by bapjuseyo
Summary: gimana jadinya kalau para idol berubah jadi murid SMA dan ikutan OSPEK?/ cast : DaeJae, JJ couple, BinHwan, JinV/VJin, Sunny-Taeyeon-Victoria-Amber [BAP, GOT7, IKON, BTS, SNSD, F(x)] dorkyeol is back!


HAI AKU BALIK LAGI SETELAH SEKIAN ABAD GA NONGOL-NONGOL DI DUNIA PER-FF-AN

PADA KANGEN GA?

GA USAH BASA-BASI DULU LANGSUNG BACA AJA YA!

.

.

.

.

.

OSPEK

GOT7, BAP, iKON, BTS, F(x), SNSD fanfiction

Yaoi alias boys love.

Don't like don't read.

Warning! Membaca ff ini bisa membuat anda kesal, mual, dan mata berkunang-kunang.

Hubungi dokter bila keluhan terjadi selama tiga hari.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Apa sih OSPEK itu? Kegiatan dimana senior ngerjain junior? Atau hari pembully –an massal? Atau malah ajang pencarian jodoh bagi senior –senior jomblo yang ada di sekolah?

Eitss. Meskipun namanya OSPEK alias semacam masa orientasi siswa, belum tentu diisi dengan berbagai hal ngaco di paragraf atas.

Gimana kalau ternyata malah junior yang ngerjain senior? Atau mungkin malah mereka pada mau bikin boyband bersama?

Let's check it out! *sok sokan inggris*

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari senin yang tidak indah –indah banget ini. murid –murid baru kelas 10 A di SMA N 29 –coret- maksudnya di salah satu senior high school yang ga terkenal di Seoul sudah berkumpul.

Murid kelas 10 A ini adalah murid –murid pilihan yang telah disaring dengan osmo filter dan penyaring segala jenis debu dan tungau yang ada di udara. Murid kelas 10 A adalah murid yang luar biasa.

Mereka bukan hanya pandai di bidang akademis, namun juga keterampilan seperti tata busana hingga tata boga.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka di OSPEK. Pertama –tama, mari kita lihat siapa saja yang ada di kelas 10 A.

Ada Park Jinyoung dan Yoo Youngjae dari SMP makmur sejahtera, Kim TaeHyung dari SMP luar binasa 5, Kim Hanbin dari Madrasah Tsanawiyah Pembangunan UIN Jakarta alias MP(?), serta Amber dan Sunny dari SMP ikeh ikeh kemocenq. Serta beberapa murid lainnya.

Mereka ber enam merupakan salah satu dari lima belas siswa yang berhasil terjaring razia –coret- yang berhasil terjaring seleksi murid murid dengan kemampuan luar biasa.

Pukul tujuh tepat. Kakak –kakak OSIS yang ganteng dan cantik-cantik udah berdiri di depan semua murid kelas 10 A.

"selamat pagi semua" sapa Kim SeokJin alias Jin yang menjadi salah satu OSIS yang menangani kelas 10 A.

"pagi kak!" semua anak kelas 10 A menjawab salam dengan riang gembira.

"kami disini akan menjadi penanggung jawab kelas kalian. Jadi dimohon kerja samanya." Taeyeon membenarkan posisi poninya yang agak melenceng ke arah timur.

"dan kami juga berharap kalian semua senang di sekolah baru kalian ini." Daehyun menambahi yang di balas anggukan oleh beberapa siswa.

"iyalah pasti seneng. Kakak OSIS nya aja ganteng –ganteng banget" Amber lagi fangirling sambil update status di _twitter, weibo, facebook, path, instagram_ , sama _snapchat_.

Sedangkan V –Taehyung- yang duduk di sebelahnya udah gedeg banget. Buset dha berisik banget ni upil owa-owa.

Sekelas jadi heboh karena status barunya Amber yang baru tiga puluh detik yang lalu dia update di friendster yang isinya muji-muji kakak OSIS-nya yang ganteng naujubilah.

"heh kamu yang ga jelas cewe atau cowo. Jangan main hape! Mau saya sita?" Jaebum yang gak sengaja ngeliat Amber langsung ngasih anceman.

Amber udah bete banget acara update statusnya keganggu. Padahal baru aja ada invite-an main _lets get rich_ dari temennya.

"yaelah kalau mau minta pin bb atau id line mah bilang aja. Ga usah sok-sokan pengen nyita hape gue." Bales Amber

"dih siapa juga yang mau sama gedebong pisang kayak lo. Mata gua masih bener kali"

"udah-udah jangan ribut disini." Kata Jinhwan sang OSIS baik hati ramah tamah rajin menabung dan suka jajan bakpao. "mendingan sekarang jelasin apa aja yang harus disiapin buat OSPEK besok."

Jin ngangguk, Taeyeon ngangguk, Daehyun ngangguk, semuanya ngangguk berjamaah. Mereka semua pun jadi pajangan mobil yang sering ngangguk-ngangguk.

Victoria pun ngambil sebuah kertas dari kantongnya dan mulai membacakan apa yang tertulis disitu.

"kita akan ada ospek selama satu hari. untuk besok, hari pertama. Kalian di wajibkan membawa barang barang sebagai berikut" kata Victoria.

"pulpen ff nc, buku tulis world light/?, sama kedelai yang difermentasi pake ryzopus oryzae. Itulah yang harus kalian bawa besok." Sekarang Taeyeon yang ngomong. "jangan lupa bawa foto 3x4 ya"

Murid-murid kelas 10A pun mencatat apa yang harus dibawa buat OSPEK besok.

"bilang aja kek tempe gitu. Pake soksokan bilang kedelai fermentasi pake ryzo apa tau tuh." Amber nyeletuk.

"banyak bacot lo soto koya" Jaebum udah ga bisa lagi nahan emosinya. Lagian ini cegan berisik banget udah kayak bekantan mau beranak.

"udah udah ga usah ribut disini. Barbie capek tau ga." Victoria udah capek, lelah, seperti ingin bersandar di dada seseorang .

"ospeknya sehari aja ya capek gue ngurusin admin save hum*r receh kayak dia" Jaebum nunjuk ke Amber.

"siap kak!"

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya lagi berkumpul di rumah Amber. Niatnya sih pengen ngebahas apa aja yang harus di bawa buat OSPEK. Tapi nyatanya malah main GTA san andreas disini.

"eh kita tuh harusnya nyiapin bahan buat besok. Kok malah main _PS_ sih?" kata Sunny.

"oh iyaya. Harusnya kita mikir buat besok" balas Youngjae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jinyoung dan Sunny.

"gue sih lebih memikirkan masa depan gue sama _my baby_ Jinhwan" kata Hanbin.

V mual, Youngjae udah muntah, Jinyoung diare, Sunny kejang-kejang, Amber masuk UGD gara-gara omongan Hanbin yang sok sokan My Baby-an. Padahal bahasa inggris Cuma ngerti yes no i love you doang.

"udah udah. Kenapa pada sakit gini. Mending pikirin dulu OSPEK besok. Akikah capek kalo gini terus" Jinyoung tiba-tiba ngondek.

Sunny ngebuka buku catatan yang dia bawa. Disitu tertulis bahwa Smithi Weber Jagerman Janson merupakan orang nomor satu di _bikini bottom_.

"yang pertama. Pulpen ffnc. " Sunny ngebaca catatannya. "ff nc itu apa?"

JRENG JRENG JRENG

Semua ngeliat ke Sunny. Menatap tak percaya kalo dia itu ga tau ff nc.

"ff nc itu adalah _something that_ berisi tentang anu(?)" jelas Hanbin yang di hadiahi tampang bingung Sunny.

Semua bingung mau jelasin kayak gimana sampai akhirnya si Cantik baik hati Jinyoung menjelaskan dengan bahasa serta tata krama yang baik dan sopan. Akhirnya Sunny pun tau apa itu ff nc.

"tuh Mber. Apaan tuh pulpen ff nc? Kan lu sering baca"

"et kampred lu. Gua mah ga baca ff nc. gua bacanya ff rated M"

"sama aja goblok"

"mungkin _test pack"_ celetuk V. "kan biasanya di ff nc ada begituan. Nah abis begituan, mau tau berhasil atau nggak ya pake _test pack"_

Semuanya natap V datar.

"lu mau ngapain bawa _testpack_ buat sekolah? Mau anuan sama Jin _Hyung_? Eh maksud gue Jin _oppa_ " kata Amber yang agak sedikit lupa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah perempuan.

V Cuma ketawa garing. Bisa-bisanya bilang Amber goblok, sendirinya lebih parah.

Semuanya mikir kecuali Amber yang masih nyari jenis kelamin dia sebenarnya di akte kelahiran.

"OH! Aku tau" seru si polos Jinyoung. "mungkin itu pulpen _faster."_

"kok _faster?"_ tanya Youngjae.

"kan kalau misalkan anuan, pasti ada _'aahh fasterh'_ " jelasnya.

Semua natap Jinyoung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sangat menakutkaaan! Kyaaa(?)

"anjir Jinyoung udah kagak polos. Udah ga perawann(?)" Hanbin tak percaya. Dia aja belom pernah anuan sama sunbae yang ditaksirnya –Jinhwan-. Boro –boro anuan, ngeliat Hanbin aja si Jinhwan langsung kabur.

"lu di perkaos sama siapa? Bilang gua!" Amber megang pundak Jinyoung sambil di goyang-goyang.

Jinyoung diem. Mandang ke semua temennya abis itu mandang Amber yang mukanya panik. Wah kayaknya si Amber peduli banget nih.

"siapa orangnya?! Ganteng ga? Kenalin ke gue dong" kata Amber kemudian.

"dih najis Amber pea banget" Youngjae nyeletuk. "kamu beneran di perkaos?" tanya Youngjae kemudian.

"ng –nggak kok. Tiba-tiba aja kelintas dipikiran aku. soalnya aku pernah ga sengaja ngeliat _history browser_ –nya Hanbin pas dia minjem _tab_ aku. terus karena aku penasaaran, aku buka aja _linknya._ Terus aku baca" jelasnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.

Hanbin udah keringet dingin. Soalnya yang dia baca itu ff nc 21 hard lemon(?). bisa-bisa dia dijerat pasal berlapis karena udah ngilangin kepolosan orang lain.

"terus respon kamu apa?"

"aku ga ngerti itu apaan. Terus aku nanya ke Jaebum hyung. Katanya, aku bakal ngerti kalau udah gede nanti. Sekarang aku udah SMA. Tapi masih ga ngerti."

Terus siapa yang bego disini?

Akhirnya mereka semua pun merebut paksa _tab_ milik Jinyoung dan mencari _link_ ff nc tersebut.

"et woy. Bukannya nyari bahan OSPEK malah baca ff nc berjamaah. Dosa woy." Youngjae pun ceramah dan disiarkan _live_ di tr*nstv.

Mereka semua pun akhirnya bikin grup kosidahan bareng dan tampil perdana di acara sunatan anaknya pak RT.

Akhirnya mereka pun tidak jadi membahas bahan-bahan yang harus dibawa buat ospek karena hari sudah gelap. Mereka akhirnya bersepakat untuk bertawakal buat besok.

.

.

.

-besoknya-

Daehyun dan Jin keliling meja anak-anak kelas A buat ngecek siapa yang gak bawa bahan ospek.

Daehyun berhenti di samping meja Youngjae dengan tampang sok _cool._

"kamu bawanya lengkap yaa. Bagus.." puji Daehyun yang disambut senyum manis oleh author Youngjae.

Iyalah gimana ga lengkap. Youngjae semalem udah pengen minum baygon gara-gara gak tau apa itu buku tulis _world light_.

Tapi Youngjae takut keracunan. Untungnya Daehyun dengan sukarela ngasih tau apa itu dengan syarat dapet cium mesra dari Youngjae. Ngomong-ngomong apanya yang sukarela

"eh kutu loncat. lu ngapain bawa foto Im Jinah?" tanya Jin yang lagi meriksa perlengkapan Amber.

"oh itu Jinah? Gue kira itu gue. _Sorry_ ya gue sama dia mirip sih." Amber menyibakkan rambutnya sampe kecium wangi shampoo yang dia pake.

"dasar sempak dijah kuning." Jin pun berlalu meninggalkan Amber yang masih sibuk tepos alias tebar pesona.

"kalian bawaannya lengkap semua yaa. Bagus" puji Jinhwan disertai senyum manis. Dia gak tau kalau Hanbin di mejanya udah kejang-kejang sambil ngeluarin busa putih dari mulutnya. Setelah diselidiki, busa itu ternyata odol tadi pagi yang masih nempel di mulutnya.

"nah sekarang kalian a –"

"woy diem dulu. Lu ga liat itu Jin lagi modus-modusan?" Taeyeon motong pembicaraan Jinhwan.

Mereka semua pun ngeliat ke arah bangku pojok kanan depan/?. Mereka bisa melihat Jin lagi godain Taehyung sambil nyolek-nyolek dagunya. Gak lupa alisnya naik turun kayak om om genit.

Victoria yang ngeliat itu pun langsung ngasih jampi-jampi/? Dan bacain mantra. Suasana kelas pun sudah kembali tenang.

"oke. sekarang kalian ada pembinaan wali kelas. Jadi kami akan keluar dulu."

Sekumpulan OSIS yang cimid itu pun keluar kelas. Tak lama, masuk seorang laki –laki tinggi dan berjanggut tipis. Ganteng lagi. duh ini sekolah apa _agency_ artis.

Sunny _fangirling._ Amber _fanboying._ Sebenernya Amber mau _fangirling._ Cuma kata Jinyoung, dia lebih cocok jadi _fanboy._ Yah Amber mah orangnya sabar. Mau ngelus dada juga ga punya dada.

"selamat pagi semua." Sapa sang lelaki kekar kayak _bodyguard._

"selamat pagi, pak!"

"nama saya Kim Tae Woo. Kalian bisa panggil, Kim _ssaem._ " Jelasnya yang ternyata adalah wali kelas mereka.

Murid-murid cewe di kelas itu teriak kayak _fangirl_ heboh ketemu _bias._

"karena saya guru biologi disini, saya akan kasih kalian beberapa soal. Saya mau melihat kemampuan kalian."

Kim _ssaem_ pun membagikan kertas berisi beberapa buah soal yang berhubungan dengan biologi.

Suasana kelas sepi. Mereka sibuk mikir kecuali Amber yang sibuk _googling._ Jaman _modern_ ngapain susah-susah kalau ada yang gampang. Itu prinsip hidup Amber.

Youngjae kelihatan lancar banget ngerjainnya. Ya emang dasarnya udah pinter mah yaudah.

Sedangkan Taehyung bingung setengah mati sama salah satu soal yang ada.

 _Sebutkan apa kepanjangan dari AIDS._

Taehyung udah jambak-jambak rambutnya saking bingungnya. Untung aja Taehyung pake _shampoo anti hairfall._ Kalo nggak, bisa dipastiin rambutnya bakal pitak sekarang.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati karena udah ga tau jawabannya, Taehyung ngejawab

 _AIDS : Akibat Itunya Digunakan Sembarangan._

Kan intinya sama aja ya. yaudah lah. Anggap aja bener.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Masing-masing murid udah selesai ngerjain soal biologi itu. Ada yang senyum-senyum, sama ada yang depresi. Mungkin karena soalnya terlalu susah.

"oke karena kalian sudah selesai mengerjakannya, ada yang mau bertanya?"

Kim _ssaem_ duduk kalem di mejanya. Merhatiin calon-calon anak muridnya nanti. Kelihatannya sih pada baik-baik semua.

" _ssaem!"_ Amber ngacungin tangan. " _ssaem_ umurnya berapa? Udah nikah belom? Udah punya anak?"

"kayak ada yang ngomong.." ujar Kim _ssaem_

"yeu syaland. Untung guru lu"

"oke kalau ga ada yang mau bertanya, saya akan kembali ke ruang guru."

Kim _ssaem_ pun keluar dari kelas dan digantikan kembali oleh kakak –kakak OSIS yang mantab djiwah.

Mereka pun kembali tenang kecuali Amber yang sibuk _live_ di Big*o padahal ga ada yang nonton.

"gimana hari pertama kalian di SMA?" tanya Taeyeon.

Murid-murid pun menjawab dengan berbagai macam pernyataan. Mulai dari yang beneran seneng, muji kakak kelas, sampe nyanyi _badass_ pun kedengeran.

"kita berharap kalian semua dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik ya disini" lanjut Jinhwan

"gue ga mau bersosialisasi kak. Gue maunya panjad sosyal" celetuk Hanbin

Semua orang kaget, cicak yang tadinya bersuara langsung diem, burung yang lagi terbang pun nabrak pohon.

"lah gua kira Amber yang ngomong."

"gua mulu yang disalahin. Tolong baim ibu peri"

Semua _sweatdropped._ Mereka pun berpikir kayaknya mereka salah milih SMA. Saking stressnya, Jaebum pun sibuk nyari podok pesantren kalo tiba-tiba dia muak dan pengen pindah sekolah.

"kalau begitu selamat kalian resmi jadi murid SMA. Sampai ketemu besok dengan seragam putih abu-abu!"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Murid-murid kelas 10 A satu per satu datang ke kelas mereka. Senyum sumringah pun menghiasi wajah anak-anak baru tersebut.

"selamat pagi gengs" sapa Jinyoung kepada seluruh makhluk di kelas 10 A. Mulai dari yang terlihat sampai yang tidak kasat mata. Anak semut maksudnya.

"pagi juga bebih" sapa Amber yang berada 1 meter di belakang Jinyoung

"buset Mber. Lu ngapain pake rok rempel?" tanya Youngjae heran. "kirain gua lu bakal pake celana"

Amber pundung di pojokan sambil nusuk-nusuk boneka jerami bergambar muka Youngjae berharap si empunya muka ngerasain sakit yang sama(?). tak lama Amber pun ke kamar mandi buat ngecek jati dirinya.

"wah kalian rapih-rapih banget. Gemes pula kayak anak paud" dengan cekatan Victoria yang ga sengaja lewat mengabadikan foto-foto mereka

Mulai dari Jinyoung yang minum susu kotak, Hanbin yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil liat _hp,_ Youngjae yang lagi sibuk mesra-mesraan sama Daehyun, sampe Sunny yang lagi membaca buku berjudul " _ayah mengapa aku tak tahu ff nc?"_

"loh Amber tumben belum dateng. Dia kemana?"

Semua ngangkat pundak pertanda tidak tahu.

"dia tadi tiba-tiba pergi kak. Katanya mau syuting sekalian curhat di rumah uya" celetuk Sunny

Mereka pun pergi berramai-ramai ke ruang guru untuk numpang nonton tv.

"woy ngapain rame-rame kesini?" tanya Kim _ssaem_ yang kebingungan setelah melihat rombongan majlis ta'lim 10 A masuk ke ruang guru.

Bukannya menjawab, salah satu dari mereka malah mengambil _remote_ tv dan menyetel acara rumah uya.

"buset dia beneran mampir kesitu"

Terpampang jelas wajah Amber yang melas sekaligus pongo duduk bersebelahan dengan pesulap uya uya yang sekarang jadi pembawa acara tersebut.

"ini buat temen-temen guwe, buat guru guwe, buat saudara-saudara guwe. Kalian semua yang lagi nonton ini tega sama akuh." Ujar Amber berurai air mata. "awas aja kalian nanti kalo akuh udah balik ke sekolah pada ngefans sama minta tanda tangan"

Mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke pondok pesantren yang kemaren di cari Jaebum dan bersekolah dengan tenang selama-lamanya.

TAMAT

.

.

.

HAHAHA GA JELAS EMANG ENDINGNYA.

INI DIBUAT SPONTAN TANPA PLOT APA-APA. SEBENERNYA FF INI PROJEK TAHUN LALU. UDAH HAMPIR 2K WORDSNYA. EH GARA-GARA SIBUK MALAH LUMUTAN DI LAPTOP. MAAFKEUN SAYA YAH

Ohiya btw saya bakal mulai aktif lagi (Insya Allah) setelah sbmptn yah jadi kira-kira mei udah post ff lagi heheee

Kangen ga si sama aku? Wkwk.

Btw aku lagi bikin ff jj couple incest._. pada mau ga? Kalo ngga mau ya aku buang ganti yang lain wkwk.

OHIYA aku lagi pengen buat shortfic juga. Ada saran castnya siapa?

SEKALI LAGI MOHON MAAF ATAS KETELATAN SELAMA BERABAD-ABAD

Mwamwa

Don't be silent readers heeee


End file.
